LA OTRA CARA DE LA MONEDA
by rocio1897
Summary: Él el chico lindo y amable 100 % decente Ella lo contrario lograran estar juntos a pesar de sus perjuicios..  PROBLEMAS NUNCA ANTES VISTOSS , SECRETOS DEL PASADO, POCAS FORMAS DE RESOLVERLO ...
1. Introducción

**El amor a primera vista no existe, ¿O sí?**

Introducción.-

-Esta historia habla de cómo dos chicos * Edward y Bella*

intentan cambiar su forma de ser para poder estar juntos, lo conseguirán???

Edward es el chico bueno, educado muy cortes y caballeroso pero Bella

es la chica mala , una porrista malcriada y creída, súper popular lo contrario a él.


	2. 1 er dia de clases

**Narrado en 3era persona..**

Hoy es el primer día del 2do año de clases en el instituto de Forks cada salón tiene 20 alumnos. Entre ellos están los chicos listos y los... no tan listos. La más popular, Bella, llega tarde al aula y cuando entra clava la mirada en el chico de pelo cobrizo, sin darse cuenta de que el profesor le está llamando la atención.

Claro – dice Bella sin saber a qué se refiere- Desde luego – y se va a sentar pero como llego tarde y nadie se sentó con el chico nuevo le toca junto a él.

Edward no mueve la vista de la pizarra muy concentrado en todo lo que dice el profesor.

-Alumnos tienen que hacer un trabajo en grupos de dos según como están sentados.

-Lo hago con la condición de que cambie a mi compañero- responde Bella- no quiero hacer ningún trabajo con este tipo.- poniendo cara de asco

-Así no me diga señortia – responde molesto el profe- y con quien piensa hacerlo en todo caso.

-Con una de mis amigas obvio- dice alterada Bella- Con Jess estaría perfecto no crees Jess.

-Claro somos esta noche verdad- dijo Jessica alegremente- a las 5 en mi casa

-Ejemm - se aclaro la garganta el profesor para llamar la atención- nadie les ha dicho que si señoritas

- Pero lo hará verdad

-No y es un rotundo no. cada una con sus compañeros de al lado

- que pasa si no lo hacemos- responde Bella

- Que crees que puede pasar si ese trabajo vale el 50 % del semestre y no lo presentas

- Ahh ok lo hare – dice Bella

- Bueno entonces compañera nos vemos esta tarde un tu casa o en la mía como prefieras- dijo Edward cortésmente

- En la tuya está bien- responde toda malhumorada Bella mientras va guardando sus cosas- a las 5 estaré ahí, bien?

- Claro te estaré esperando

Y así se retira del salón tirando la carpeta que estaba tapando su paso.

El día en el instituto fue muy tranquilo y a Bella no le toco otra clase con Edward

**Bella POV**

Hoy tuve un día fatal encima de que entra un chico nuevo y llego tarde justo hoy, me toca sentarme con ese estúpido- entra a su casa y se va a su cuarto a dormir un rato pero se queda dormida hasta las 4:40 cuando despierta salta de la cama- Diablos nooo me quede totalmente dormida bueno que me importa llegare u poco tarde total no es más que un tonto ese tipejo.

Se alista y se peina y se va pero en el camino se encuentra con Mike y se ponen a charlar

- hey Bella aqui - escuche que me llamaban y voltee a ver quien era y me di cuenta de que era Mike- que tal a donde vas

- a donde a donde a si a la tienda - menti obviamente no le podia decir a donde iba , osea yo Bella Swan ir a hacer un trabajo eso arruinaria mi reputacion- se me antojo un chocolate

- Vamos, te acompaño de paso charlamos

- Claro vamos- senti como si se e olvidara algo y no sabia que- pagas tu verdad

- Si claro para eso estoy aqui no ?

- Claro y que tal cuand oes la proxima fiesta ya sabes

- creo que es la del chico como se llama ah si Eric el

- Vas a ir

- Claro porque no iria. y a ti como te va con lo de las porristas, escuche que te escogieron capitana

- ah si, era obvio soy la mejor no te das cuenta

- si eres la mejor Bellss

- Gracias- de pronto o se porque mire el reloj de la tienda y vi que ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde

-Oh no Mike chau chau mañana hablamos byee- dios me va a matar el pobre tonto de mi compañero. Bueno no tiene que reclamarme total a las mujeres se les espera noo?..

* * *

_Este es mi primer fanfic gracias por leer dejen reviews.._

_Espero les guste y pronto escribiré mas_


	3. Entrevista a Bella

**Edward POV:**

-Llevaba esperando una hora en la puerta de mi casa y ella no llegaba. Bueno es Bella no, supongo que eso hacen las chicas lindas, son impuntuales.

Edward estaba a punto de entrar a su casa decepcionado por la impuntualidad de Bella.

-Hey Edward aquí ya llegue, me esperabas? – grita Bella desde la otra esquina

-Bella te llevo esperando una hora y me preguntas eso – dije un poco molesto

- lo siento, pero ya olvídalo total llegue no?

- si bueno vamos tengo todos los materiales, pasa

-tu cuarto donde esta?

- de frente a la derecha la ultima puerta- uy espero que este ordenado- gracias por venir

-ahh ok no es nada vamos?

- si claro pasa necesito ideas y yo hago el trabajo o si prefieres lo haces tu

- nono no está bien, yo ideas tú haces ok

-si está bien ya sabes lo que dicen las ideas valen oro- ay no que tonto porque dije esto

- si jajaja

- bueno dime qué cosa podemos hacer el profesor dijo que era un trabajo libre

- como que un trabajo libre osea puede ser lo que yo quiera

- si lo que tu desees para mi estará bien

- ok yo quiero que hagamos una entrevista pero a mi

- ahh?

- si es obvio a que me refiero una entrevista sobre mí, sobre cómo viven las chicas más populares de Forks

- me gusta tu idea pero no creo que te guste que este contigo todo el tiempo

- te hago un trato

- lo oigo

- mira te dejo que estés conmigo pero si les dices a los demás que yo lo hago por simple caridad

- Emm ehh, está bien trato echo- le extendí la mano

- así nomas

- ok entonces comenzamos- lo hago o no ok lo hago - dime qe clase de chicos te gustan

- bueno normalmente los guapos, populares, buena onda; espera esa es una pregunta para el trabajo

- eh no solo queria saber

- ahh creo que sera mejor que no te pregunte porque

- si , comenzamos tengo libretas

-ok pregunta lo que quieras saber

- dime: vives con tus padre - tengo que apuntar rápido

- no solo con mi papa pero asi es mejor porque tengo mas libertad

- de acuerdo, dime tienes hermanos

-no ninguno -_ ya se porque es tan popular era obvio tenia que ser hija única _

De pronto alguien toca la puerta:

- Chicos les traje refrescos - ayyy no no no es Esme

- si mama un rato

- es tu mama??

- si, le abriré la puerta

- les traje refrescos y tu debes ser Bella

- si asi es Bella Swan

- ah mucho gusto soy la mama de edward

- mama que deeseas

- nada solo les traje estos refrescos

-gracias- _que educada, es Bella ?????_

- bueno mama ya te puedes retirar gracias

- ok chau trabajen chicos

- maaaaaaa

- ya de acuerdo - _al fin se fue _

- seguimos

- si pregunta y rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo- _bueno esta es la verdadera Bella_

- de acuerdo desde hace cuanto vives en Forks

- desde hace dos años me mude

- donde vivias antes

- con mi madre en Phoenix

* * *

**Bella POV**

- terminaste??

- no es ni la mitad

- ahh de acuerdo mañana seguimos me voy ya me aburri

- de acuerdo te acompaño a tu casa o no ?

- no, me voy sola

- de acuerdo- me llevo a la puerta- mañana nos vemos, adios ve con cuidado

-si - que cree que no puedo cuidar de mi misma- sé cuidarme

- chau

- aja bye - cuantas veces se va a despedir ??

Llegue a mi casa a eso de las 8:00 de la noche y mi papa aun no llegaba del trabajo bueno Charlie me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, seguirá la empleada??

- Katy sigues aqui ?

- Bella ya llegaste , te he estado esperando

- si de acuerdo tengo hambre me sirves la cena?

- si en un par de minutos tendrás la cena

- ok me llamas estaré en mi cuarto

Subí y me tumbe en la cama revise mi celular y me di cuenta de que tenia 7 llamadas perdidas, revise quien me había estado llamando tanto

y era nada mas ni nada menos que ...........

* * *

_Dejen reviews, sigan leyendo y gracias espero que les guste _


	4. Enfrentamiento

_Subí y me tumbe en la cama revisé mi celular y me di cuenta de que tenía 7 llamadas perdidas, ví quien me había estado llamando tanto y era nada más ni nada menos que_ ** Jake mi ex novio .**

No puede ser se supone que habíamos terminado hace meses pero para que quera hablar conmigo y si quiere volver. -Y así me pase pensando toda la noche de que habrá querido, decidí no llamarlo y me quede dormida pero sentí que me despertaban…

-Bella, cariño ya está tu cena

- Uy, si ya voy espérame un rato

-de acuerdo, tu padre aun no llega asi que tendrás que cenar sola

-wau que novedad Charlie nunca se demora- dije sarcásticamente- bueno que importa no me hago problemas

- si, bueno bajamos

- de acuerdo

Termine de cenar y me fui a bañar, luego me cepille los dientes y me puse una pijama muy cómoda.

_Ring, Ring, Ring _

-No puede ser quien diablos me llama a esta hora- abrí cogí el teléfono mire la hora y conteste

- Aló ¿Quién habla?

-Bella soy yo no me reconoces soy yo Jacob

- Ah – Que?? es él y que le digo nooooooooo- Jake si claro pero si me llamas a las 5 de la mañana cuando ni siquiera he despertado y creo que todo sigue siendo un sueño- o una pesadilla

- ¿Cómo estás? Te tengo una sorpresa bueno es una súper sorpresa me entiendes verdad

- Habla, cuál es????

- Hoy me voy a tu instituto,estudiaré ahí, no es genial, es lo máximo, al fin, en el mismo colegio

-ah??? Qué? No te lo puedo creer – que? No puede ser lo voy a ver después de tanto tiempo

- si bueno chau créeme adiós me tengo que alistar nos vemos

- si ok bye hablamos

Y así transcurrió lo que quedaba de la madrugada hasta que…

Oh no el despertador que horror, cállate maldito aparato

Me levante, me bañé me alisté y desayuné.

Llegando al instituto en mi carro me encontré con otro carro no es que sea la única u otra cosa pero normalmente a estas horas nadie más que yo va por esta ruta, es como mi desvío. Pero nomás de ver el volvo recordé cuando había ido a la casa del estúpido bobo lindo, pero bobo chico vi el mismo carro, supongo que es de su hermano claro es obvio siendo un carro tan chévere no puede ser de ese ñoño pero lindo, aun así ñoño.

Mas sorprendida me quede cuando llegue al insti y lo vi bajar a él de ese precioso volvo no podía ser como es que el tenia esa preciosura como auto, y si el realmente no era así de aburrido y solo era una pantalla entonces habría estado equivocada al decirle bobo tantas veces.

-Hola

-ah,hola

-que tal como dormiste?

-te importa?

-Bueno sólo traté de ser amable-me dijo

- De acuerdo adiós me aburres

-ok nos vemos en clase

-Claro como no?

Dirigiéndome al salón me encontré con Jake

-Hola-Me dijo él

-Hola

-Que no me vas a abrazar

-hazlo tú

-Esta bien

y me abrazó

-Au ya sueltame, sueltame jajja

de pronto sentí como me lo arrebataban, no puede ser. miré y vi que era el bobo sobre mi Jake

-Basta edward para

-Está bien, pero me podrías decir como es que lo defiendes después de que te estabas quejando de este desconocido

-Desconocido?-preguntó Jacob

-si desconocido

-Para de uan vez, Edward no tengo porque darte explicacion pero para que sepas el es mi novio

-Novio??- ay qe no la arruine

-Si cállate

-SI novio somos novios


	5. APOYO INCONDICIONAL

-SI, NOVIO, SOMOS NOVIOS

-aaa entonces nose que decir, lo lamento pero solo quería ayudar

-ajj como siempreee te metes en lo que no te importa ES MI VIDA Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERO CON ELLA, entiende de una vez-asu este niño me esta llegando esta bien que quiere ayudarme pero no tiene por que pegar a Jake-.

-DISCULPAME POR FAVOR SOLO TRATE DE AYUDARTE, NO LO VOLVERE A HACER.-al fin se va de aca-.

-Bella, explícame quien demonios es este tarado que se cree la gran cosa

-OIE OIE, primero lo de novio fue un invento mio para que se largue de una vez. Y segundo quien te crees para estar pidiéndome explicaciones.

-Que tienes porque me tratas asi, acaso te olvidas por que terminamos

-No me hagas acordar que te saco volando de este lugar

-jajaajjaja lo haces y te juro que tu padre se entera de lo que estábamos haciendo

-No te atreverías, además los dos perdemos

-A mi me llega pero a tii te mandan de vuelta a tu anterior colegio y según lo que se no te iba muy bien con tus amistade, con decir que tu mejor amiga era parte del club de ajedrez

-AY TE ODIO COMO NUNCA HE ODIADO A NADIE, MAS DE LO QUE UN NIÑO ODIA LOS VEGETALES, MI SENTIMIENTO ES MAS INTENSO QUE EL AMOR QUE ALGUNA VEZ SENTI POR TI, ES LO MAS FUERTE QUE HE LLEGADO A SENTIR Y PARA QUE SEPAS PREFIERO MIL VECES A ESE TONTO ANTES QUE A TI. – waauu me salio tan perfecto, espero que deje de malograrme la existencia

-jajaja di todo lo que quieras que poco me interesa.

**EDWAR POV**

No puedo creer todo lo que he escuchado, al fin se el porque de su comportamiento, el porque de su rechazo, el motivo de su mal humor. Si tan solo supiera que desde el primer momento en que la vi mis ojos no han podido descansar, siento que hay una conexión muy intensa entre nosotros, que a pesar de ser diferentes hemos nacido para estar juntos, siento un hormigueo en el estomago cada vez que me grita y pegaría a un millón de chicos si ella lo quisiera, lo triste es que ni siquiera se acuerda de mi nombre. Se que con el tiempo esto va a cambiar, cuando mas me necesita estare ahí para ella siendo su apoyo incondicional, sufriendo por ella, aliviándole las penas con mi sentimiento.


End file.
